Our 12 Days of Christmas
by Kawaii-chan411
Summary: It all started with a partridge in a pear tree. And every since then, she's been my special someone. She's my own little gift. She's helped me more than she ever knew. Without her, I wouldn't be how I am now. This is a story of how it started from beginning to end. How we met, to how- you'll just have to find out. AU. Christmas Special. (Minor cussing)


_I think it started the day I went to the little lake near my house. It was the day I found out my parents were getting a divorce. I just couldn't deal with the thought of my family splitting. I used to think, "Was it something I did? Something I said?" I never knew, that it was all because I was even born. But, I can't talk about anything bad. Because if I haven't went to that lake; I wouldn't have met __**her**__. Hearing her voice changed everything. _

* * *

"Natsume! Listen to us!" I heard my mother's shrill voice yelled at me.

"Get your ass back here right now!" I heard the booming voice of my father.

I'm not going to come back. I thought. Why should I? They're just going to tell me everything. They're going to tell me how the splitting of our family will work. I'll get my abusive father; because he needs someone to look after the organization when he gets too old. Aoi goes to my mother because she always wanted a daughter; she never wanted a son. It's not like they'll miss or care if they can't find me. It explains why no ones coming after me.

I ran and ran, over the hill, cutting through the woods. I tripped on a thick, fallen branch and into a small creek. By then, I could feel the hot tears falling down. Why? Why? In the shows that I've watched; 12 year olds were suppose to be loved. And well taken care of, and not bullied in school. Why is it that my life is the complete opposite?

I got up and started running again; stumbling every so often. Why can't I be loved? I just wanted a normal, cliche life. Is that too much too ask for?

I tripped once again; my vision blurry through thick tears. I fell into an open area near a lake. The area was covered with pillows and blankets of white fluffy snow. The lake had a thin sheet of ice, though through some places were gaping openings of water rising and falling. There was a tree near the lake's bank, looking to have been there for over a thousand years. It had a thick trunk and long, extended, spiny branches. Then I heard her.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love came to me.. **A Partridge in a Pear Tree.." **

The melody sounded perfect, and her voice sounded one of an angel. Usually I hated this song. It was so stupid and lovey-dovey. Too romantic and cliche of love. Random as well. Giving her all this random, stupid things? Who wants French hens and turtle doves? But at that moment, I didn't care. Her voice captured me. It was amazing.

I slowly got up and started walking. Following the small foot prints in the snow. Then I saw her. On the other side of the tree; where an old swing was attached to a low sturdy branch of the tree. With a giant wheel being the part where you sit, rusty chains holding the wheel. The scene from here of the frozen lake was beautiful. Until I actually looked at the girl.

She was beautiful. Now, I wasn't going to say that out loud. But she was. She had brown hair, that contrasted with her pale skin. I only saw the back of her, but I could tell by her voice that she was also sad. Like me. Maybe her situation is like mine? No, don't be silly and assume something like that.

"Hey.." I mumbled as I sniffed and wiped my tears. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Then she turned around and I saw her hazel doe eyes, brimming with tears. She gave me this look of confusion, before answering me. "Yeah.. I'm fine.. What about you..?"

I looked down at my snow covered boots. "Hey.. Come here." She said. I looked back up at her. She patted the seat on the other side of the wheel. I walked over and sat with her. At first we were silent, until she spoke. "You can tell me anything. I'll listen and I won't tell."

I looked at her, just when the sun was almost setting behind her. Her brown hair looking lighter as it caught the light. I don't know why, but I told her. Everything. Some things that not even my best friend Ruka knew of. Then when I was done, she hugged me; wiping the tears that I didn't even know were falling from my eyes.

"I don't think that they don't love you. They probably do. But just because all that happened, doesn't mean that you have to run away. Because life is all about living and moving on. Trying to make the best out of what you can and staying strong. And I know I've only known you for a short amount of time, but I know you're strong." She smiled a bright warm smile. "So let us head for the future thinking of a brighter day." She held out her hand for mine. "We can do it together."

I thought about her words, before agreeing and giving her a smile of my own. Wrapping my hand in hers. "Together."

"Imouto! Imouto!" I heard a male voice yell. "Just a minute!" The girl in front of me yelled. She let go of my hand and got off the swing. "It's time for me to go now, I'm needed home. Just like you. She turned around and started to walk. "Wait!' I called. "Whats your name? Will I ever see you again?" She stopped walking and looked back, "I'm Mikan, and maybe." She smiled.

She began walking again. "Natsume! Thats my name!" I yelled as I saw her disappear through the forest.

I looked at where she left, before sighing and getting up. I blushed at the thought of her, she sure is pretty.. Before I was able to walk away though, I heard a bird crowing, and something hard hitting my head. "Ow…"

**I looked for the bird, only to find that the bird was already far away. I looked down. Huh, well what do you know? A ********pear****.**

* * *

**K**awaii-chan here! Would you hate me if I only updated this every Christmas for another 11 years? I think it'd go perfectly with the theme. And I know its a bit late for the Christmas posting but oh well! Tell me what you guys think!

**ily.**


End file.
